kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Redesigning Headers This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. I am thinking of redesigning several templates of article headers like Stub, Delete, Cleanup, etc, as I feel that the current ones seem to be a bit dull. Here's an example I did on my own sandbox page. I decided to use the Delete template for my example as the current one uses a very low quality image from a past series. User:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest Tell me what you guys think of it, whether you think it can be further improved or you think such redesigns are not necessary. Gokyr586 (talk) 18:15, 28 March 2015 :Why not using Mashin Chaser's picture :Jeager955 (talk) 15:31, 28 March 2015 ::I think it's pretty neat. The Orange contrasts with white well. ::Ryousha (talk) 18:15, 28 March 2015 :::I love the concept. Not a fan of Orange, and the wording doesn't fit with the notion of deletion - but the principle I like. :::Nbajammer (talk) 01:01, 29 March 2015 ::::I changed the colours to match that of Gaim's base form. Also, I did another one for Cleanup. ::::Gokyr586 (talk) 01:28, 29 March 2015 :Maybe remove the "Soiya!" But other than that, i'm down. :Trdeathwing (talk) 07:48, 29 March 2015 ::Why use Gaim for deletion? Wouldn't Beast or Meteor be a better choice for the Deletion headder? ::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:37, 29 March 2015 :::Mashin Chaser's picture would be perfect for a deletion header. :::Jmcdavid (talk) 19:49, 29 March 2015 ::::I agree. Seems fitting as he's a "Grim Reaper." He'll "Execute" pages that need deleting. ::::AonumaFlare (talk) 01:22, 30 March 2015 :::::In fact, I have the perfect text for a header with Chaser. EXECUTION! FULL BREAK! :::::Jmcdavid (talk) 00:48, 30 March 2015 ::::::Nice. ::::::AonumaFlare (talk) 01:21, 30 March 2015 :And for the pages that need cleanup, why not use a shot of Genpachiro Otta and one of the many times he gets Roidmude wrong? :Jmcdavid (talk) 02:12, 30 March 2015 ::Thanks for the suggestions. ::Here are the following updates I have made: ::*'Delete': Removed Gaim one, added 4 new versions, two featuring Chaser, one featuring Type Formula and one with the classic Rider Kick. ::*'Cleanup': Retained the one with Brain, added one featuring Lt. Otta with custom tagline, and another one with Jun Kazu holding the faulty T1 Eternal Gaia Memory. ::*'Merge': Did two versions, featuring the Link Vent and Unite Vent cards respectively, ::*'Stub': Did one featuring the incomplete Shift Dead Heat. ::*'Disambig': Did one featuring Philip in the Gaia Library. ::Gokyr586 (talk) 10:21, 30 March 2015 :::I like the first Chaser and the Otta tags. The merge I have no preferance. :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:19, 30 March 2015 :Added a reason parameter to the current Delete template and all of the examples in the sandbox. We ought to have done that a while ago, like we did on Rangerwiki. For some reason though the last one places it differently to the rest even though the code is the same. Any idea why? :I like the gradient you used for the disambig template, but the blue link colour clashes. You can use colour codes to override it (which I've done, so take a look). :Digifiend (talk) 17:55, 30 March 2015 ::The gradient is a nice touch, I honestly didn't know it could be applied like that. Nice work! ::Ryousha (talk) 18:17, 30 March 2015 :::I LOVED the Otta one! It seriously made me giggle! :::Thanks for taking my advice on that one! :::Jmcdavid (talk) 02:42, 31 March 2015 :Today's update: Added two new sections. :*'Block': Did three versions, featuring the Dark Nebula, Advent Void, and Kougane's evil seed respectively. :*'Spoiler': This is a relatively new one. I intend for this to be added as a header to articles which contain spoiler-ific details once it's implemented. For now, I did one version featuring the Time Vent card, but I don't know if that will fit. :Gokyr586 (talk) 09:52, 31 March 2015 ::A few of the images look a bit distant, and the Otta one really needs a subless image, but I like the concept of them all. ::Howling Snail (talk) 21:40, 31 March 2015 :::I say go for the Dark Nebula Block tag. :::But could we use one with a character being banished to the Nebula, just for added oomph? :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:57, 1 April 2015 ::::That would mean going through every episode of Fourze...oh wait, which episode was Meteor banished into the Nebula? ::::Gokyr586 (talk) 13:38, 1 April 2015 :::::41: Club Collapse. Or, (and I'm just saying or) you could use Tomoko being sent to the Nebula found at the end of ep 40: Principle or Pathos. :::::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:55, 1 April 2015 :Padding fixed on the disambig one, Gokyr. Now matches the rest. :Digifiend (talk) 23:42, 1 April 2015 ::Great. It looks much less cramped now. ::Gokyr586 (talk) 12:14, 2 April 2015 :Today's updates: :*Added gradients to everything. :*'Stub': Added one with Ankh (Lost). :*'Disambig': Added one with Kyu. :*'Block': Changed the Dark Nebula picture. :*'Spoiler': Added one with Sagara and Mai. Still not sure if it fits into the context, suggestions appreciated. :Gokyr586 (talk) 08:11, 4 April 2015 :: I have an idea. How about using Oren Pierre Alfonzo's Bakamon Lockseed or this Oren infamous flying kick picture as a Block header? ::Anpanmon 12:44, 4 April 2015 :::I could see this working, the line could be *electric guitar riff* FOOL!!!! :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:33, 4 April 2015 ::I think the Sagara and Mai Spoiler could work, seeing as Mai did a bit of time travelling. ::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:28, 4 April 2015 :::AWESOME! :::Pat141elite (talk) 15:00, 4 April 2015 :The gradients look great, I see you didn't remove the padding code like you accidentally did with the first one you did that on. I like how the image on the Dark Nebula one is a similar colour to the colours used on the header. :However, for the one that says "This user has been vented", can we find an image without a CW logo on it please? If it's Ryuki footage instead of American then that shouldn't be any trouble I hope. :For Spoiler, perhaps something Den-O related? :Digifiend (talk) 19:01, 4 April 2015 ::Your wish has been fulfilled. I tried my best to. ::Gokyr586 (talk) 03:25, 5 April 2015 ::Small question I just thought of, are we picking just one each, or are there going multiples of each tag? ::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:19, 4 April 2015 :::We actually have a choice about that. We can either pick one, or do what Rangerwiki does with the Block template, and randomise it. :::Digifiend (talk) 01:29, 5 April 2015 ::::This is just me saying this, and I realize this might mean a lot of coding, but I kinda like that idea of randomizing, at least for those that cannot be narrowed down to one like Delete might be. ::::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:07, 5 April 2015 :Today's updates: :*'Block': Changed image per Digifiend's suggestion. :*'Update': A new section added based on existing template Update, this one has one featuring Oren and Jonouchi. :I'm not exactly sure how to make one for Spoiler based on Den-O's context. Any suggestions? :Gokyr586 (talk) 02:13, 5 April 2015 ::How about something related to the Junction Point? You might be able to use that for a spoiler header. ::Jmcdavid (talk) 02:17, 5 April 2015 :::Ah, good. Time for me to watch the final few episodes of Den-O. :::Gokyr586 (talk) 02:20, 5 April 2015 ::::I realize it might not have anything to do with time, but what about using Tsukasa with one of his bad photos for a Spoiler. Also, is it possible to translate the Update tag? ::::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:25, 5 April 2015 :::::Whoops, didn't consider the fact that some people may not understand the translation. :::::Changed the phrase to English. :::::Gokyr586 (talk) 02:27, 5 April 2015 : Looking over the Merge tags, I realize the Ryuki references are fitting; but wouldn't a picture of Kamen Rider Double be more fitting? I mean, the whole thing behind Shotaro and Philip is "We are the two-in-one Kamen Rider", right? :Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:05, 6 April 2015 ::We already have one of those. Just check the page for Kamen Rider Idun if you don't believe me. ::Jmcdavid (talk) 02:06, 7 April 2015 :::Oh, didn't realize. My bad. :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:34, 7 April 2015 :Today's updates: :*'Spoiler': Added one featuring Akiko Narumi and her catchphrase. :*'Update': Added one with Narutaki. Also created Talk:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest to test out the discussion page link in the templates. Note that the "Back to page" link on the talk page does not work correctly as it links to Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest (which does not exist) rather than User:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest. :Gokyr586 (talk) 13:13, 9 April 2015 ::^Fixed that by adding a redirect. ::And that Akiko catchphrase certainly fits the bill. ::Digifiend (talk) 01:08, 10 April 2015 :::Requesting to remove the word Hemmorhoido, since it does sounds familiar... :::Muhammad Amir (talk) 14:09, 12 April 2015 :Today's mini update: Changed the quote in Gen's Cleanup template to a recent one from this week's episode. :Gokyr586 (talk) 12:50, 13 April 2015 :Hey guys, it's been a while since I last brought this up. It's time for me to bring the redesigning of headers into its final phase. Do you guys think it'll be better to hold a vote to see which design is the most popular for each template, or do the same that has been done on Rangerwiki(i.e. randomise the templates)? Or if you have more ideas for the header designs that you would like to contribute, you can reply to this thread below. Gokyr586 (talk) 12:49, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say that once we decide on the ones we're definitely having, we should just randomise them. Howling Snail (talk) 13:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :I would like to point out a header that, so far, hasn't been done. We have one of Hayato Ichimonji for articles that need new images, but I think we could use some new versions of that header. For example, one of Tsukasa's infamous bad photographs, with the caption, "Oops! Tsukasa took another bad picture!" Another possibility is one of Go Shijima, with his camera and an unhappy look on his face, to the caption, "That is not picture perfect." I'm suggesting this here because when I suggested it on Gokyr's message wall three months ago, he said it was a good idea, but somehow forgot about it. Jmcdavid (talk) 19:01, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Metric to US Conversions on Rider Bios and Rider Machines. This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. One simple task for our editing staff to tackle. As you know, we get statistical data on Riders and Rider Machines from Japanese magazines and websites, mostly found in metric form. However, unlike the rest of the world, the United States does not use metric and has its own form of measurement system. While other countries have poked fun at us for not using metric, our units are close to as accurate as that system of measurement. The objective is to use conversion tools found online to give an estimate and place the US measure next to its metric on every Rider Machine or Rider forms page so US readers know what the stats mean. Most often it will result in a number with decimals in it. (EX. 3,821 kg = 8,423.9 lbs.) Now for a little math... Round the decimal point to the nearest number. For those who don't remember from school, if it is a number from 0 to 4, then the number stays the same. If it is a 5 or higher, then the number goes up by one. (8423.9 lbs. rounded becomes 8,424 lbs., if it were 8423.3 lbs the number would be 8,423 lbs.) (There, I just inadvertently helped you with your math homework XD) Once you have the numbers, put it into the pages. Good luck and Happy editing! Aldo The Fox Aldo The Fox (talk) 20:11, 1 May 2014 :I know I would look stupid with this... but I think converting them into another form would only lead to more errors. In applying research techniques: gathering data, analysis, testing and conclusion; reliable sources are needed, specifically in the beginning of the research (gathering data), so when we see a data in the form of that uses a specific unit then you'll have to use that same unit. Analyzing this, if the pages started using a different unit from the ones in the sources, then confusion will occur. Either that, or the readers will wonder if it is correct and try to compute it themselves, if they got a different answer (usually made by people who are confused) and then edit the page to input their own version of the correct answer. If you want to still change them, then there's where the Testing phase will occur. If in a few months (my estimate would be about 8-15 months) the pages would not have any problems, then you'll have to proceed with the Conclusion that it is "safe to change to that unit". If otherwise, the Conclusion will be "it is not safe to change to that unit". :My vote for this one is neutral, because I think this system still needs to be tested. :Sijfer (talk) 11:44, 2 May 2014 ::All this does is add inaccuracy to the values. SuperCrazyfin (talk) 16:11, 14 May 2014 :::This is something that might confuse US readers, hence why I proposed the idea in the first place. Not all of us know what a Stone is or how fast 980 km/h is in speed. :::Forgive my country for being rebellious in not accepting a system of measurement. :::Aldo The Fox (talk) 18:45, 14 May 2015 ::::The world is not just America. We use what Toei uses, if they use metric, so do we. But having a measurement conversion chart in the Style Guide might not be a bad idea. Digifiend (talk) 01:13, 15 May 2015 ::::I'm glad that you guys are at least considering an alternative option rather than shutting down the issue. A conversion chart would be great.Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:55, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Shift Cars Of The Day sandbox Hey guys, this is just an experiment with the and tags I made which functions such that four random Shift Cars are displayed in a manner similar to the closing screens of every Drive episode. It can be found by clicking on this link: User:Gokyr586/Sandbox/Shift_Cars_Of_The_Day As this is still an experiment, I am currently using readily available pictures of the Shift Cars nicked from this wiki. Also, only six Shift Cars are featured for now(Speed, Wild, Technic, Deadheat, Formula and Speed Prototype). I plan to add more Shift Cars and Signal Bikes in the future, and also design the page such that it looks more similar to Drive's closing screens. I designed this in the first place because I figured this could be featured in the main page as an additional feature alongside the current Rider Battle Go! section. Of course, once the new season, Kamen Rider Ghost, comes on after Drive ends, I may design another new one based on Ghost if this experiment turns out to be successful. What do you guys think of this? Feel free to put in your two cents' worth. Gokyr586 (talk) 10:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I'm not sure how to do it such that only one of each Shift Car appears at any time, help appreciated! Gokyr586 (talk) 10:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, can't help with that. And anyway, I think the front page is crowded enough as it is. ::Ah, I see. Anyway, I'm gonna leave the sandbox page as it is. Gokyr586 (talk) 03:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Stats Information Query I have a question for everyone. How exactly do some of you guys find the information for the ability stats for the riders? Zero-Ohki 18:36, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Soniczero000 : We get them from TV Asahi's webpages, Toei websites or Magazine scans from Hyper Hobby, Terebi etc. See Style Guide: Sources Aldo The Fox (talk) 19:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Changing the Romaji in songs to the actual Japanese lyrics I thought this could make the song pages more professional, and better suited for any Japanese viewers of the site to read them. -trdeathwing :I would prefer a section where it shows original Japanese lyrics, but also a section for romaji so that they can read out what is being said. Ryousha (talk) 04:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Why does the header say "a/an episode of..."? This should only say "an episode of...". There is never going to be an instance in which "a episode" is going to work. Thesquidking (talk) 12:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC)Squiddy :Because the headers are obivously used in other articles other than episode articles, and in most of those cases "a" works instead of "an"? Get things clear first before you say something. Gokyr586 (talk) 13:06, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Roidmude ability templates Templates such as Template:Slowdown do not need to exist, as they're just text. All of these Roidmude ability templates should have their text copy/pasted into the articles that use them, and then we'll be deleting them. Templates are not to be created behind our backs. Either an admin makes them, or you notify us first and we'll decide whether to approve them or not. :Please help us edit all of the Roidmude pages to include the actual text, so that we can delete these unwanted templates. ::Sorry for the delay. I'll work on these when I get home from class. I deleted them thinking that people have already reverted them, but that's not the case at all. I'll have to recreate those unneeded template page and assign them a Category called Roidmudelaziness and hopefully whenever wikia refreshes, all the pages that use those templates will be tagged and then it will be easier to fix because searching for those template uses individually is insanely hard. Ryousha (talk) 16:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I have a small question: If the information of Slowdown, or a Roidmude's ability needs to be updated, who will go to each of 108+ pages to update the information?--YellowFlowers (talk) 02:52, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::It won't need to be. The description is straightforward and has not changed for 43 episodes. Given a total of 48 episodes, it likely isn't changing. However that's no excuse for making unnecessary templates (and thus clogging the wiki) when people can just as easily copy/paste the information to begin with knowing it doesn't change. FCB Wiki http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:51130 http://fictionalcharacterbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Chars%26Verse_Fiction_Wiki What do y'all think? Sounds like a nice idea to me. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 17:51, September 4, 2015 (UTC) There is no "Nanba"! This issue has apparently gone unnoticed for the whole of Drive's run. The Roidmudes are not called "Roidmude Nanba (number)" in Japanese; they're just called "Roidmude (number)". For example, Freeze is "Roidmude Zero Zero Ichi", not "Roidmude Nanba Zero Zero Ichi". The word "Nanba" has apparently been inserted into the Japanese Romaji of every Roidmude page, and also the majority of the Drive episode pages as well. I've already rectified the error on the pages for Roidmudes 001 to 054. I repeat, there is no "Nanba" word in the Roidmudes' names! If you see this message, please help to remove the "Nanba" word from the Japanese romajis on the Roidmude pages and also the episode pages. Thank you. Editing I was reading the Full Throttle page, and I found there was an unecessary detail in the section for Mach's Zenrin Shooter (Hit Macher). I went to edit out the detail, but all it does is highlight the text and prevents me from doing anything else. I hope this is an isolated incident, and not a result of one or more users making editing difficult. If anyone else has noticed other pages being treated in this manner, please inform the admins. I'll leave this to the others to either reply and/or close/delete.Lokker G (talk) 02:25, January 7, 2016 (UTC) : To edit that, or any other table on the wiki, you need to use the Source Editor. Hope that helps.Jmcdavid (talk) 02:34, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Couple of Tasks There are a couple of tasks which need everyone's attention. Rather than drop a long "article" on what they are and where they need done, I've placed this in my Sandbox at the link above. Please read it, and then return here to comment. Please Update Ghost Rider Pages I hope this is the right place to bring this up but the pages for the Ghost Riders need to be brought up to date. Takeru and Makoto's bios for example haven't been updated since the Specter arc. Maswartz (talk) 18:18, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Kamen Rider Amazons project confirmed And no, that wasn't a typo; we're literally dealing with two different Amazons, one entirely new and enother based on the Pre-Amazon form. http://news.tokunation.com/2016/03/17/super-hero-year-kamen-rider-amazons-rider-suits-revealed-32428 --RedLegend1 (talk) 15:49, March 17, 2016 (UTC) http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B01D21FWLK/ref=cm_sw_r_tw_dp_D7S6wb0VT1Q0M/375-1599168-1857660 Shaman-aka-King (talk) 16:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis We need to straighten out the policy regarding movie names. Should the name Chou Movie Taisen Genesis be left at that, or should it's romanisation Super Movie Wars Genesis be used instead? Policy currently says that TV show names are untranslated (i.e. Kamen Rider and not Masked Rider, and Sentai shows being, for example, Doubutsu Sentai instead of Animal Squadron). But the rules also say that official romanisations should be used. New headers PART TSUU~~ (Starting a new thread now because the old one has way too many posts) It's been a year now since we started rolling out a few of the new headers as mentioned in the first discussion topic on this page (Redesigning Headers). So far, we've officially rolled out three, namely Stub, Merge and Spoiler. Please go to User:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest to take a look at all of the new headers. Here are the current updates: Delete, Cleanup, Block and Update are not yet updated for now as there is an issue regarding the function which makes it impossible for any parameters e.g. the "Reason" field to be filled out. No solution has been found as of yet so it would be appreciated if someone were to come up with a suggestion to resolve this. The current Disambig template uses div tags, which is different from the coding used for the new Disambig templates, which is why I haven't rolled it out yet for fear of messing up the template. Again, if anyone could provide assistance, it would be greatly appreciated. To address Jmcdavid's concern about Template:Picture, I currently do not plan to remake the header as of now as that template is not frequently used; right now as I am typing this no article is currently using this header at all! I might reconsider when the need really arises. Also, I have added three new headers, namely Split, Rename, and NameUnconfirmed. Click here to view the new headers and tell me what you think. :) SPA Vandal? I'd like to direct your attention to this edit: http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Ex-Aid?diff=prev&oldid=338625 in spite of the editor's page saying he has two edits, this is the only edit listed on , I have enough reason to suspect the account was made solely to vandalize this page. Notably though, the account appears to have somehow been made on February 28, 2017 which is impossible as the edit was made on the 27th and while I don't know what time Wikia operates on, nowhere in the mainland United States is it the 28th as of writing this as it would be 9:57 PM at the latest. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:57, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not so sure if it was vandalism or a very stupid mistake. As for the number of edits, I've been noticing this a lot in various new users lately and believe it must be a bug in wikia's system, stating that there is one more edit than what has actually been performed. As for wikia's time operation, about 5 hours ahead of Eastern time (4 once daylight savings ends), so that actually checks out, also see the timestamp on your sig above. ::As I already said, it would check out if it weren't for the fact that the edit would have had to have occurred before the account was made. However, this can not be the case as it would have been an edit by an unregistered user and that would not carry over to the newly made account. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 04:10, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::It wouldn't even be possible for an unregistered user to do anything, actually, because they're literally not allowed to do anything on this wiki. Jmcdavid (talk) 05:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::I had figured that was the case but I couldn't recall properly, it doesn't change much though, the fact yet remains that disparity between the date of the edit and the join date doesn't make any sense. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 22:53, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Translating announcements I'd like to add tabbers to all the announcements, one for English translation and one for the original Japanese, but since it's such a big, wiki-wide thing I'm asking about it here. I've thought it's been something the wiki is missing for a while, it goes hand in hand with the lit. translations of certain names and English translations of song lyrics, and sometimes I find myself wanting to check here to quickly find the translation of an announcement and then remembering the wiki doesn't list them. I imagine many people casually browsing the wiki are confused to see what is, to them, completely indecipherable Japanese listed on an English wiki. My ideal is this: English tabs would be the default, titled "English translation", vs "Original Japanese". Translations would be as straightforward and literal as possible. Currently existing announcement tabbers would be nested inside the two language tabs (even if the only difference is one of the sub-tabs has one word changed, for clarity's sake). Announcements/announcement tabbers containing no Japanese (Faiz, Blade, etc.) would be left untouched.\ A tab for the original kana would be useful as well, although it would add a lot of work finding proper spellings. I could do it all myself, although some translations are more vague and might need more input, such as how to translate Ex-Aid's variety of onomatopoeias, or how to translate "Hachamecha", or Ghost Driver loops. --Diamondmatter (talk) 21:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Build Tabber There's a little debate we need some help settling. --RedLegend1 (talk) 05:41, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : Well, this happened. --RedLegend1 (talk) 15:39, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infobox on your wiki Hello we would like convert some of your classic infoboxes to Portable Infobox we already started converting infoboxes at RangerWiki and This community has a lot of traffic, we would like do the same here since both Ranger Wiki & Kamen Rider Wiki similar infobox designs. ;discussion about Infoboxes on RangerWiki I've made a draft here , but here's a comparison of what you use currently to the look of what I'd like to introduce. ;Infobox Screenshot NPI Screenshot.png|Original PI Screenshot.PNG|Portable As you can see, this is a rough draft with very little difference, but we will be able to get closer to the original look if you point out specific aspects. Can we work together to do all of them? If you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let us know. Thanks! ;who will be working on infoboxes here #User:Aiihuan - & admin Community Central #User:Minato826 - admin Travel Wiki & Wiki markup Wiki '★ Anoop ✉ ' 14:53, January 1, 2018 (UTC)